Troubles of Flesh and Blood
by Sasameyuki
Summary: Ch 5 up! When Magician of Black Chaos was badly humiliated by Kuriboh, he somewhat blames Dark Magician as part of it. So he plans revenge...to switch Dark Magician and Kuriboh's bodies. What will every one think? Rating may go up
1. How it started

This is a revised chapter. Just some corrections on gramatical errors and such. My writing was very atrocious back then when I first wrote this. And I may edit the other chapters sometime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. This is one of my first ever YGO fics about the cards. I have to give some credit to my bro. He gave me some of the ideas in here.

Disclaimer: I FREAKIN' DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

(A/N: Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician absolutely hate each other in here, so if given the chance,MoBC will try to destroy DM)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One fine day. . .

Kuriboh had just recently learned how to roll around the ground on its own in revolutions. Its most favorite was to roll in circles, then reverse again. "Krii! Krii!" it chirped happily as it rolled along. Unfortunately, it didn't notice the downhill slope coming up ahead...

"You must hold your staff still," Dark Magician instructed his apprentice as he gestured to a nearby tree. "Then concentrate your full power on your target."

Dark Magician Girl wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by Kuriboh's squeaking somewhere in the distance as it had fun, although she couldn't see it. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, Kuriboh's chirps of happiness kept cutting through her hearing.

Not too far away, the Magician of Black Chaos watched them train from the shadows underneath a tree.

Dark Magician's voice cut into her thoughts. "Apprentice! Are you listening?"

Dark Magician Girl blinked and snapped back into reality. "Gomen nasai, master!"

Dark Magician scowled. "Please pay attention when I'm talking to you. Ignore that foolish fuzzball."

Dark Magician Girl turned slightly red. He could read her mind. "Sorry, master." She focused her staff at the tree. Suddenly,

Dark Magician stopped her, placing a hand on her staff to lower it.

"What's wrong, master?" Dark Magician Girl asked, confused. Motioning to her to stay quiet, Dark Magician didn't say a word as he scanned ahead with his eyes at something. Dark Magician Girl turned toward his gaze and her eyes widened. So did her master's.

Suddenly, an unidentifiable small furry boulder crashed down the two magicians before they could move out of the way. Kuriboh gleefully squeaked in delight as it slowly rolled to a stop not far away.

Dark Magician cursed as he got up and dusted himself, picking up his staff. His apprentice slowly did the same.

"KURIBOH! I'M BUSY HERE SO GO ROLL IN THE MUD SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU MUDDY DISGRACE!" he angrily yelled.

Chaos, enjoying the commotion, finally stepped out from the shadows. "Having fun, cousin?" he jeered to Dark Magician. (a/n I will consider them as cousins since they're related)

"Shut up, Chaos."

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say to your dear cousin, Darky."

"I said, 'Shut up.' What exactly are you doing here anyway? To bother me?"

"No," Chaos lazily drawled. "I was just making sure that you're not going to attempt making any moves on my favorite girl."

"Chaos, you don't have a girl," replied Dark Magician, totally not getting it. During this intriguing conversation between the two, Kuriboh was temporarily forgotten for the meantime.

"KRII?" Kuriboh suddenly interrupted into the conversation. He hovered right at eye level with Dark Magician. All three magicians sweat dropped as it balled its fists and shook them menacingly at him.

"... I think you made it mad," Dark Magician Girl whispered to her master.

"What's the matter? Is the almighty Dark Magician scared of a little pathetic, weak dust bunny?" Chaos sneered.

Kuriboh glared at Chaos and aimed a punch toward him. Chaos easily dodged that with a slight turn of his head effortlessly.

"WHAT! THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO? C'MON! BRING IT ON!" he teased.

"….when did Kuriboh learn to do that?" Dark Magician Girl whispered to her master.

"He's been taking martial art lessons from Neo," Dark Magician answered. In front of them, Chaos nimbly dodged Kuriboh as it aimed another punch at him.

"Whoever taught you that must be pretty gay, I mean, he must REALLY suck!" Chaos laughed insanely as he dodged another attack.

'That wasn't very smart to say that out loud carelessely, Dark Magician thought, especially if he happens to be right here at this moment. Chaos suddenly yelped as a sword swiftly slashed through the air and stopped right under his throat, stopping his movement. This gave Kuriboh the chance to land a blow on him right in the groin. Dark Magician quickly covered his student's eyes. Chaos collapsed to the ground in agony.

"Wha-? Master! Why can't I see?" Dark Magician Girl protested, trying to pull down his hands.

"This is not something for you to see." Was his flat response.

"Hmph! You big meanie," she pouted.

"Neo, was it really necessary to do that?" Dark Magician inquired to Neo, looking down at Chaos. Neo grinned and placed his sword back in its sheath. "He deserved it."

Dark Magicianfinally realized the time they had wasted. "Apprentice, get back to your studies," he commanded, releasing his hand from her.

"What just happened? Why is Chaos lying down like that?" She demanded.

"You heard me." Dark Magician lightly pushed his apprentice away.

Everyone sweatdropped again as Kuriboh chirped and did its victory sign, holding up its two clawed fingerslike the signfor peace, before it happily hovered away to roll off again…. somewhere.

A few minutes after everyone left, Chaos finally recovered from his excruciating pain. He cursed as he got up and plotted his plan of what he wanted todo.

PLAN #1: Kill Kuriboh.

PLAN #2: Destroy my cousin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 is gonna be a surprise! You probably have already suspected.

So R&R please.

Chaos: PLAN #3 IS TO STEAL DMG, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

DM: whacks Chaos with his staff Chaos! You stay away from her!

DMG: O.O;


	2. Realization

Okay! here's Chapter 2. I will try to update more from now on -_-; And um, enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-gi-oh! NOT!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chaos slowly dragged himself back into his room and wearily flopped onto his bed, contemplating ways to get his revenge. Setting Kuriboh on fire or putting hair remover in Dark Magician's bottle of shampoo won't help much. Chaos knew how well Dark Magician took such good care of his hair that it always seemed to glow radiantly compared his own raven-colored hair. Conceited purple moron. He wanted to do something that will make them both suffer horribly. Unless……… he smiled to himself as he finally dozed off, figuring out his plan of revenge.   
  
It's time to pay Mystical Elf a visit….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?! The Doppleweed shrub is dangerous!! The effects are nearly irreversible, you can't make a potion with that!!!" shrieked the Mystical Elf when Chaos told her that he why he needed it. "You would get in trouble with the council."  
  
"Not unless they catch me, which they probably never will," replied Chaos with a wry grin. "I'm not gonna use it on anyone, just for my potions," he lied. "Who would I want to use it on?"  
  
Mystical just glared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was telling the truth. Rumor has it that Chaos was known to tell convincing lies.   
  
"Let me guess, the Dark Magician," she finally answered. Seeing the look on Chaos's face, she knew she had hit home.   
  
"Grrr, just gimme that!" he suddenly snatched the herb from her hands. He quickly stormed out the door, his anger resurfacing.  
  
"Don't forget what the Doppleweed shrub is capable of and don't misuse its properties!" she called out after him. Chaos was already gone so she wasn't sure if he'd heard or not.   
  
She slumped down into her chair.  
  
iWhy do I have such a bad feeling about this?/i   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning…..  
  
"You still haven't told me what happened to Chaos!" Dark Magician Girl begged, tugging at her master's arm. Dark Magician sighed and ran his fingers through his silky hair. Strange that his morning coffee tasted a little different today. It made him feel lethargic. iMaybe I shouldn't have drank the whole thing……… /i   
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know," he replied tiredly. He pulled his arm away from her. "I think I need a rest. You can take the day off ."  
  
Her reaction took him totally by surprise when she suddenly hugged him. "Really?! Thanks, master!" She had seemed to completely forgotten what she had wanted to ask.  
  
Dark Magician Girl happily opened the door and skipped off, not noticing that her master had fainted right on the floor, staff rolling away from his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuriboh hovered high in the air squeaking happily after eating a cookie Chaos had offered him (which seemed like a forgiving apology), when it suddenly swooned and swerved into an oblivious Black Luster's head in a rough collision.  
  
"What the $%^# just hit me?!" He demanded to no one in particular, tugging at the furry blob at the back of his head. He angrily separated its sharp claws from his ponytail and nearly dropped it when he saw what it was.  
  
"KURIBOH!!??!"   
  
Kuriboh purred lightly and unconsciously snuggled deeper into Black Luster's arms.  
  
"Kuriboh, what happened to you?" Black Luster Soldier wondered.  
  
He sat down underneath a tree, placing Kuriboh on his lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He finally regained consciousness as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around, not registering where he is. Something didn't seem right. He last remembered eating that cookie then zoning out not long after. Where had he crashed? It definitely wasn't here.  
  
"Kuri?" he queried softly, looking around. Maybe hovering was better. He slowly crouched into position and launched himself into the air.   
  
Just to crash to the ground face flat.  
  
He whimpered and rubbed his sensitive cheek with the back of his hand. And realized that this wasn't his claw.  
  
A hand? Impossible!   
  
Where are his green claws?   
  
Lying on his stomach, he quickly brought up his other cla- (I mean) hand to his face. Five long slender fingers took the place of his stubby claws.  
  
Breathing heavily, he noticed long purple strands of hair hanging next to his face. Plus his arms and body were heavily clad in purple. The next second-  
  
His shrill blood-curdling shriek could be heard for miles.  
  
At the same moment, "Dark Magician" woke up in Black Luster's arms. 


	3. Reconsideration

**Keep this in mind: Watch the quotations!!**

**"Dark Magician" = Dark Magician in Kuriboh's body **

**"Kuriboh" = Kuriboh in Dark Magician's body (vice versa)**

Now to the story....

Ch. 3

After leaving the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl immediately sat down outside the door on the steps. She isn't used to getting a day off so abruptly, especially from her master. _Master probably isn't feeling well today_, she thought to herself. Idle as she was, she couldn't think of anything to do. She finally settled on going shopping with Mysticle Elf to find a gift for her master. And perhaps to find something for herself as well. 

Mounting on her staff, she flew off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Black Luster Soldier was startled when "Dark Magician" suddenly woke in his arms, as he was watching it intently. "Dark Magician's" eyes opened wide were as he squealed and tried to squirm out of his arms.

[WHAT THE-? WHAT AM I DOING HERE??! IS HE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME??']

Black Luster instinctively released "Dark Magician" from his arms. He watched him zoom around in alarmed panic, slightly amused. 

[Maybe Black Luster knows, I'll ask.] He calmed down slightly and tried.

"Kuriiiiiiii, krii krii!!" came out instead. (does Kuriboh even have a mouth?) Unfortuantely, no one is known to know to understand Kuriboh's language, except the Dark Sage. Black Luster was no exception. This took "Dark Magician" himself by surprise. 

"Kurii? Hmm?" He looked down at himself. He couldn't see his robe. Or his legs. He raised a hand to scratch the side of his head with a finger. Only find it was a scaly green claw. "Kri?!" His kawaii eyes met with Black Luster's confused eyes. It didn't take him long realize what happened(As he was like, a lot smarter than Kuriboh). His reaction nearly causing Black Luster Soldier to jump out of his armor.

[NONONONONONONO!! I'm not Kuriboh!! What happened to me? It's me, Dark Magician! Can't you tell?? It must have been the coffee Chaos gave me. I bet he has something to do with this!! He probably---]

After about 5 minutes of watching and listening to this....

"I'm afraid I'm unable to comprehend, little Kuriboh. Looks like I'll have to take you to Dark Sage." Black Luster Soldier finally decided. He stood up, after seeing the impression of a Kuriboh trying to gesture with its claws while hovereing in front of his face, randomly squeaking its complaints.

He scooped "Dark Magician" into his arms and ran off to find Dark Sage.

[---suddenly I woke up here. And then-- Hey?! Are you even listening???!]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the bazaar...

"There's a candy stand, I'll be right back!" An excited Dark Magician Girl pointed out to her friend. Mystical elf nodded worriedly and returned to her thoughts. Dark Magician Girl didn't notice as she hurried off.

Minutes later, she returned back with bags of treats. "I got some candy for Sensei*" she exclaimed happily. She turned around to pick up the shopping bags. 

Mystical Elf quickly grabbed her arm. 

"Dark Magician Girl."

"What?"

"Did your master act anywhere strange today?"

Dark Magician Girl frowned as she tried to recall her memory. "I don't remember. Wait... he did act a little tired today. Is that supposed to mean anything?"

Mystical Elf paled. 

"What's wrong?" Dark Magician Girl asked, concerened.

"Nevermind. Let's go now ^_^;" Mystical Elf suddenly said brightly.

_Chaos, what have you done?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Behind a building, Chaos grinned evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "The dust bunny and that stupid cousin of mine won't know what hit them." He cackled evilly.

"Chaos-chan?" a voice immediately stopped his insane laughter. 

"Who is it?" Chaos demanded. His eyes widened when Cosmo Queen stepped out from a corner.

"Is something wrong with my sweet little Chaos?" 

"Uh, no. Um, I gotta be going now." He nervously backed off.

"Now don't be shy," Cosmo Queen said seductively, stepping forward. "And it's now just you... and me." She pinned him against the wall. 

Chaos suddenly slid underneath her and dearly ran for his life. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You should have been there to see Chaos after what Kuriboh had done to him," Neo was saying to an excited Celtic Guardian. "He seriously got what he deserved for being such a snob. Then-- Celtic? Are you listening?" Neo suddenly snatched the Pixie Stix in the Guardian's hand.

"HEY! That was mine!! Dark Magician Girl gave them to me!!" 

"She gave you too much and you aren't listening."

At that moment :::

Chaos dashing by screaming followed by Cosmo Queen calling, "I LOVE YOU, CHAOS-CHAN!!!!! COME BACK!!" 

…left Neo and Celtic in the dust blinking in confusion.

"I never knew that Chaos had a fangirl," Neo finally broke the silence.

Instead of answering, Celtic growled and angrily snatched back his Pixie Stix. "Get your own. I ain't sharing."

"Cheapskate."

"Nani??!!" *

*************************

*Sensei = fancy word for master/teacher

*Nani =What did you say?! Or What?

I hate using those word or text formats. So I'll be using a format change from now on.


	4. A new pet! Well, sort of

Wow, *looks at reviews* my first flame. Ok, that wasn't very nice. -_-; IN YOUR FACE, ya dork!! 

DM: *takes a look at flame then spits out his coffee* Ahh! TOO HOT!! *gag* Why would I… with that elf?!

CG: Hmm… someone should pair me up with my Pixie Stix. I luv candy. ^_____^ *gets swatted by Neo*

Neo: No one will EVER write such a thing, you dolt!

DMG: *tears up* do people really hate me? 

Chaos: Did I ever tell you how much I love you? *gets hit by DM's coffee mug* XD

DMG: Am I really a hooker or a ho? What does that mean? *looks confused*

DM: No, nobody hates you. It's all right. Jealousy isn't everything. *pats DMG's shoulder*

DMG: *sniffs* I have the nicest master ever… even if he is a bit mean sometimes.

Erm, ok. Now continuing from where we left off…..

Chapter 4

Chaos gasped for breath as he leaned against the wall outside a shop, clutching the aching stitch in his side. Exercising wasn't one of his top priorities. He looked around. Cosmo Queen was nowhere in sight.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

~FLASHBACK~

He was tiring and slowing down and Cosmo Queen was closing in on him. _Geez, how is she able to hover that fast?!_

"Chaos, you know you can't run from me." She reached out to grab him.

Chaos, knowing that he could never outrun her did the next best thing: Drop and cover

Cosmo Queen breezed over him and he mumbled a quick spell while she was distracted and looked around for him. 

When she finally noticed him, he stood up, grinned and vanished in a black puff.

"Sucker."   

Cosmo Queen clenched her fists in anger. "Grrr, that brat got lucky but he won't be next time…" 

~End Flashback~

An elderly man walked by the store and noticing Chaos, greeted him.

"Why, hello Chaos. How have you been?" greeted the Dark Sage.

"Fine," Chaos mumbled. 

"Would you mind staying and helping me out? I could use some help from a strong youth."

"Naw. I got to be going."

"Oh really? Then fell free to drop by anytime."

Chaos turned to leave.

"Well what do you know, there's Cosmo Queen over there." He gestured with his staff. Chaos suddenly stopped. "It's been a while since I last spoke to her. We've known each other since childhood. Perhaps we should go say hi."

"NO!!!" Chaos suddenly whirled around and dragged Dark Sage into the shop. "What should I help you with?" 

"Help? But I thought you said you had to go--" 

"Forget it." Chaos interrupted. _I'm only doing this to get away from that rabid freak._

"Alright then," Dark Sage pointed to the shelves. "First I need to sort through these boxes…. then help me arrange the staffs….."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm home!" Dark Magician Girl called opening the front door. 

Silence.

"Maybe he's still asleep." Mystical Elf said, looking around the quiet room.

Dark Magician Girl shrugged and dropped the shopping bags. "I'll go check."

She didn't have to look far. Her master was curled up in front of the couch. This struck Dark Magician Girl as being very strange.

Mystical Elf came by and stood behind her.

"Sensei, get up." She gently shook his shoulder. He stirred and instinctively slapped her hand away. "Kri," he mumbled flately. Dark Magician Girl blinked in confusion.

"C'mon, get up." She shook him harder. She was relieved when he finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Kuri?" He looked at her and suddenly embraced her in a tight hug that took her by surprise. This seemed very wrong for him to do as he rarely does this.

"Master, are you ok?" The blonde asked as she felt his brow.

Her master made no reply. He rumbled deeply in his throat while toying with her loose strands of hair with his fingers.

Mystical Elf knelt down next to her. "I don't think this is your master," she said. Dark Magician Girl was suddenly struck by realization that only one person does this to her, in the Shadow Realm. It could be none other than-

"Kuriboh!" she exclaimed, remembering that Kuriboh often showered his affection for her by running his claws through her hair. Except seeing her "master" doing this to her made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"If this is Kuriboh, then where is my Sensei?" she wondered out loud. "In Kuriboh's body, no doubt." Mystical answered for her, fuming at the thought of Chaos. "We'll have to find your real master. We'll take "Kuriboh" along with us, of course"

"Great, we can have some fun with him. Maybe we can teach him a few tricks!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed gleefully, imagining herself teaching him how to play dead, while trying to pull "Kuriboh" to his feet. Kuriboh however, objected. (As he didn't know how to walk). Mystical noted this and picked up Dark Magician's staff, which was lying in a corner. "We'll have to teach him how to walk first," she smiled. "Perhaps the Dark Sage may know what to do. Let's walk him there." (remember how I said Dark Sage was famous for knowing Kuriboh's language?)

"Kuriii…" "Kuriboh" protested as he was pulled to his feet by the two girls. 

"You first put one foot down in front of you, then place your other foot down in front of that foot." Dark Magician girl demonstrated, once "Kuriboh" was able to keep his balance standing. "Kuriboh" attempted to mimic, but tripped over his long robe and crashed to the floor. Mystical Elf rubbed her temples. 

_This might take a while…_

*************************

It seems like whenever I update a chappie, it doesn't seem as long as I expected. I'll be busy as I've always been. I just hope that I can pass the stupid chemistry test this Thursday. I also have a quiz for French as well, dammit!! _

Please Read & Review!!  

Chaos: Flames will be used on Kuriboh and Dark Magician's hair!!   


	5. Dark Magician the angry furball

Chapter 5

Black Luster Soldier finally reached the center of the market square and looked around. _Dark Sage's shop should be somewhere around here, _he thought to himself. _Why did I bother doing this? I should be training or slaying Blue Eyes. _ He ignored the stares several passing monsters gave him as they passed. Seeing a warrior clutching a fuzzball in his arms like a teddy bear was something uncommon in the Shadow Realm. 

"Dark Magician" squirmed in Black Luster's arms for his attention and pointed to a building near the corner. [That's Dark Sage's shop] "Dark Magician" tried to say. 

Black Luster released arms to let "Dark Magician" lead him. He followed as the fuzzball hovered next to a door and pointed. At that moment, the door slammed open on "Dark Magician" as Chaos stepped out for a stretch. Black Luster was in a state of shock at the cruelty and couldn't speak at first. 

"Hello Luster, you haven't changed at all since we last met. You're still fat as usual," Chaos sneered, leaning on the doorframe.

"Chaos, y-you smashed the fuzzball…" Black Luster finally found his words, still shocked and not hearing the insult. 

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? No wonder why something felt squishy." He pulled the door back slowly and looked. Chaos immediately cringed and pulled the door back completely. "Dark Magician" was embedded in the wall and fell out in a heap. The two ritual monsters knelt by "Dark Magician" and examined him for signs of life.

"I think you killed it," Black Luster remarked after a few minutes, not seeing any movement. "Hey, at least it'd be my cousin that I killed." Chaos replied with a wry grin. Black Luster Soldier looked at him. "What? Kuriboh is your relative?" he asked, confused. 

"Of course not, fatso. I deliberately switched around their bodies." Chaos responded with a snicker. 

"You could have just told me and WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?!" Black Luster raised his voice.

"Well, you are fat," Chaos answered.

"I AM NOT!! This is just my armor!" Black Luster retorted, clenching his fist.

"Oh puh-leese. You are so fat," Chaos rolled his eyes, enjoying his torment on the warrior.

After arguing for several minutes, both could see that this was getting nowhere. So they looked away from each other and pretended to mind their own business. Bored, Chaos idly prodded "Dark Magician" with his finger and screamed when the fuzzball squirmed. Both ritual monsters jumped to their feet. 

"IT'S ALIVE!!" Chaos shrieked, leaping behind Black Luster, as if he was a shield. Black Luster was too startled to do anything as "Dark Magician" woke up and shook his head. [Eargh…. my head hurts. What happened?]

"So…you are saying that this isn't Kuriboh but is Dark Magician?" Black Luster asked, pointing at him. "I'm pretty sure. The Doppleweed's effects start an hour after it's ingested," Chaos said.

When "Dark Magician" came to, he saw Chaos and immediately figured out what had happened. He began squeaking insults at the blue-skinned mage. 

[CHAOS!! YOU %#$% JERK!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT $%^*! HURTS!!?? I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!] 

At the sight of seeing an angry fuzzball jumping up and down shrieking its insults at him, Chaos burst into uncontrollable laughter. This infuriated "Dark Magician" even more and when he was about to give Chaos a piece of his mind, Black Luster swiped him up before he could do anything and calmly walked into Dark Sage's store, Chaos's laughter echoing in his ears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dark Sage listened calmly as "Dark Magician" explained his story. "Ah, I see," he said after listening to everything. "What did he say?" asked Black Luster, leaning over the counter. "Hold on…he said he wonders if his apprentice has found his body yet," Dark Sage answered at last. 

Chaos came in, finally over his laughing binge. Grinning stupidly, he promptly slapped Black Luster in the rear being the perverted mage he is. Without turning around, Black Luster lashed out his foot, kicking Chaos squarely in the shin. Chaos stumbled and sat down, groaning and rubbing his throbbing leg. "Oww..."

Dark Sage pretended not to notice anything. _Kids. _"Looks like we have to find your body before I can do anything," he said. Before he could explain some more, the door opened and Mystical Elf came in, followed by Dark Magician Girl, who's dragging "Kuriboh" by his arm. "Kuriboh" had refused to go any farther, latching on to the doorframe tightly. "Kuriii," he cried piteously, trying not to let go. 

"C'mon, we have to change you back," Dark Magician Girl grunted, tugging hard. "Mysti, help me," she begged. Mystical Elf smiled and shook her head, crossing her arms. "Let's see if you can do this on your own," she teased. 

"Some friend you are. Let go, Kuriboh!!" Dark Magician Girl tugged harder.

Mystical Elf walked to "Kuriboh". "Kuriboh, be good and let the nice old man take a look at you," she cooed. Hearing this, "Kuriboh" held on tighter.

"Kuriboh, if you don't let go, I'll- I'll tickle you!" Mystical Elf threatened, positioning her hands beneath "Kuriboh's" arms.

Her threat worked. "Kuriboh" shrieked and instinctively let go to hug himself from being tickled, causing himself to tumble backwards onto Dark Magician Girl, both mages falling into a sitting position. "Dark Magician" quietly fumed as he watched all this, glaring at "Kuriboh's clumsiness; especially him sitting on his apprentice's lap.

[What does that stupid Kuriboh think he's doing anyway??  I bet he's just happy in my body.] Without realizing in anger, he puffed up his fur and growled. "Kuriboh" looked up at hearing a familiar sound, his blue eyes met with "Dark Magician's" angry ones. And if looks can kill, "Kuriboh" would have been burnt to a crisp. 

"Kuriii!! Krii Krii Kurii!!! (This is all your fault!!!)" "Dark Magician" shrieked in rage, pointing at "Kuriboh," unable to contain his anger. 

"Kuriboh's" eyes narrowed and he growled. "Krii!!? (Nani!!?)" 

Chaos watched in interest as the two challenged each other. "I think we should stop them," Black Luster suggested. "They will kill each other if we don't do anything." 

"Let them die!"

"I'm serious, Chaos," Black luster said in a warning tone. Chaos merely snorted. Unknown to them, the two girls happened to be thinking of the same thing. "Dark Magician" had decided to aim for "Kuriboh's" mouth so he can suffer pain from a broken tooth or two. Chaos leaned over, before he could attack. "Hey Darky, I wouldn't consider attacking if I were you. You wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face, would you?" Chaos said in a sneering tone, prodding the fuzzball on the head. Blinded by anger, "Dark Magician" zoomed and smacked Chaos in the private area. Everyone winced as Chaos collapsed onto the floor… again. This time, however, he recovered quickly. 

"Geez, cousin! What's your problem? Are you trying to keep me from having kids??!" he yelled angrily, balling his fist. 

"Cool it, Chaos," Black Luster said, placing a hand on Chaos's shoulder. Chaos angrily pushed Black Luster's hand off and swung his fist at "Dark Magician," catching the fuzzball by surprise. The blow sent him careening into Dark Magician Girl's arms. Black Luster Soldier took that chance to restrain the mad Chaos while Dark Magician Girl tried to retrain her master. "Kuriboh," quite forgotten, sat and watched, glad that it wasn't him being the one hurt. Dark Sage sighed and checked the time. 

"We'll have to finish this another day, hopefully tomorrow. Let's just hope that Yugi-sama doesn't find out about this….." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yugi." 

Yugi looked up from his cards. "What is it, Kaiba?"

"I challenge you to a duel. This will settle everything between us," the arrogant young CEO sneered with contempt. "Meet me in front of the school after class, unless you're too afraid…" He walked away laughing to himself. 

_Aibou*, let me take the challenge_, insisted the spirit of his Millennium puzzle. 

_Are you sure Yami? _

_Why don't we go tell Jounouchi and the others to meet us there? _

_Alright, mou hitori no boku…_*

Yugi tucked his cards back into his pocket.

******************

Whew! A long chapter this time. What surprises will await in the duel?

And don't forget to R&R! The more you review the faster I'll update ^_^

Aibou = partner, comrade 

Mou hitori no boku = the other me


End file.
